Midnight Kisses
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Di suatu malam yang panas, Naruto mengunjungi kamar sang putri tidurnya /My second drabble fic for NaruHina Fluffy Day #3/Canon/ RnR?/


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**MIDNIGHT KISSES**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NaruHina **

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, Just drabble fic. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**MY SECOND FIC FOR NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY 2012**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Uhhh… Panas sekali…_

Dua kata itu yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto saat mendadak ia merasakan suhu udara malam yang panas, membuat Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menguap lebar. Diliriknya jam yang ada di hadapannya yang menunjukkan jam satu dini hari. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sangat lelah karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi di Iwagakure bersama dengan Lee, Kiba dan Hinata, dan rencananya besok pagi mereka akan segera kembali ke Konoha. Ia kembali mencoba untuk tidur, tapi udara panas yang mendera tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk kembali ala mi mimpi. Naruto mendesah dan perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya.

_Mungkin aku harus keluar sebentar menikmati angin malam…_

Naruto berjalan melewati lorong kamarnya. Klien dari misi kali ini sekaligus sang pemilik rumah memang menyediakan kamar masing-masing untuk Naruto, Lee, Kiba, dan Hinata. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Kamar pertama yang ia lewati adalah kamar Kiba, dan ia dapat mendengar suara dengkuran yang cukup keras terdengar dari dalam sana.

_Dasar Kiba, dia tetap saja bisa tidur nyenyak di tengah hawa sepanas ini._

Berikutnya ia melewati kamar Lee, dan Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat ia mendengar suara Lee yang mengingau tentang semangat masa mudanya bersama dengan Gai sensei.

_Bahkan di saat tidur pun Lee masih tetap bersemangat, atau memang kadar semangatnya yang sudah terlalu overdosis?_

Sampai akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan pintu kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong, kamar Hinata. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap pintu kamar tersebut dengan satu senyuman terulas di wajah tannya. Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Apa mungkin Hinata lupa menutupnya? Atau Hinata sengaja sedikit membukanya untuk membiarkan sedikit udara masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Yah, Naruto tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia berusaha mengintip ke dalam ruangan, dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang itu tengah tidur dengan deru nafas yang teratur. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu di depannya dan mulai melangkah menuju tempat tidur Hinata. Setelah cukup dekat, ia mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur dan bersandar di puncak kepala gadis Hyuuga itu.

Ia tersenyum penuh kasih saat melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Bahkan sekarang ketika mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang saat melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya ini. Rambut indigo panjang yang halus membingkai wajahnya yang putih bersih. Bibir pink lembut yang tampak semakin indah saat tersenyum dan sepasang mata _amesthyst_ yang tidak pernah sekalipun membuatnya bosan untuk terus memandangnya.

"Hinata-chan…" bisik Naruto pelan, perlahan jari-jari tangannya bergerak untuk membelai rambut dan pipi gadisnya, membuat Hinata mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya.

_Dia seperti putri tidur yang sangat cantik…_

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan ada gadis seperti Hinata yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Dulu, di saat semua orang sama sekali tidak memandangnya karena dia dianggap anak pembawa sial, anak pembuat onar, dan sebagai 'wadah' Kyuubi, hanya Hinata yang benar-benar tulus memperhatikannya dari jauh. Hanya Hinata yang benar-benar melihatnya dari semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ia miliki saat itu. Dan ia sangat bersyukur, meskipun ia sedikit terlambat menyadari ketulusan gadis ini, tapi sekarang ia telah memiliki gadis ini sebagai kekasihnya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis ini. Selamanya, Hyuuga Hinata hanya akan menjadi miliknya seorang.

Naruto menundukkan kepala, dan dengan lembut ia mencium kening Hinata. Ia tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta dari sana dan juga menikmati aroma tubuh Hinata yang selalu bisa menenangkan jiwanya.

"Na… Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara lirih keluar dari bibir Hinata. Ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Semburat merah tipis tampak di kedua pipinya. Sementara Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggosok-gosok matanya.

"A… Apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan di sini?"

"Ehh Itu… Ma-Maafkan aku Hinata-chan! Tadi pintu kamarmu sedikit terbuka… dan… tanpa sadar aku jadi ingin masuk ke kamarmu. Maaf ya gara-gara aku kau jadi terbangun…" jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan mengenggam tangan Naruto, "Ti… Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun… Kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lega dan balas mengenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lembut saat mendadak Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. Naruto menggeleng sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut Hinata yang membelai rambut pirangnya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya diam menikmati suasana hening dan damai hanya untuk mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Naruto bangun dari pangkuan Hinata dan memecahkan keheningan.

"Hinata-chan…"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu mengangkat wajahnya saat Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?"

Hinata terdiam. Bukan karena ia tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi karena ia terlalu sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Gadis Hyuuga itu menundukkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di kedua pipinya. Naruto menyeringai melihat reaksi sang kekasih yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan mengangkat wajah gadisnya, sedikit memaksanya untuk menatap sepasang mata birunya.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan memberanikan diri menatap mata pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Senyum tulus yang ada di wajah Naruto menciptakan rasa aman dan nyaman dalam dirinya. Senyuman yang mampu menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Selama ada Naruto di sampingnya, tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan.

"Y- Ya… Aku tahu… Naruto-kun mencintaiku… Seperti aku yang juga… mencintai Naruto-kun…"

Sinar kegembiraan yang tidak tertahankan terpancar dari mata _sapphire_ itu. Tangannya yang kokoh membingkai wajah Hinata, dan perlahan ia mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka. Dikecupnya bibir itu dengan lembut. Hinata menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi rasa manis dan menyenangkan yang tersalur melalui bibir sang calon _Rokudaime_. Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto membelai lembut bagian dalam mulutnya. Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak perlahan ke bagian belakang tubuhnya. Membelai lembut punggung sang gadis sementara tangan kanan Naruto menyisiri helaian rambut indigonya dan menekan lembut kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Erangan Hinata mulai terdengar saat ia merasakan tubuhnya yang belum bernafas selama hampir sepuluh menit. Ia meremas pundak Naruto lebih kuat. Mengerti dengan keadaan sang kekasih, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Hinata mengambil nafas sejenak, namun belum sempat ia menarik nafas lebih lama, ia bisa merasakan bibir Naruto menyentuh keningnya. Bibir Naruto terus turun, menciumi seluruh wajah Hinata, dari pelupuk mata, ujung hidung, dan kedua pipinya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menikmati sentuhan bibir Naruto di wajahnya, dengan rona merah yang masih setia 'menempel' di pipi putihnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Dikecupnya pelan puncak kepala Hinata untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya.

"Kurasa… Kau harus segera kembali tidur, Hinata-chan. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Hinata menggeleng sambil menahan lengan Naruto yang hendak beranjak pergi, "Ti-Tinggallah di sini Naruto-kun… Te-Temani aku malam ini… K-Kau mau kan?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar permintaan yang sangat jarang dari kekasihnya, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak, _Hime-sama_…"

Naruto mengambil tempat di samping Hinata, dan menjadikan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantal untuk gadisnya. Namun Hinata terlebih dahulu menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto dan mulai tertidur dalam dekapannya. Naruto pun memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan sebelah lengannya. Ciuman singkat di bibir Hinata mengakhiri malam itu sebelum mereka menutup mata.

"_Oyasuminasai, Hime-sama. Aishiteru…"_

.

.

.

**END**

A/N: Fic yang lebih singkat dan jauh lebih simpel dari fic yang satunya. Tapi semoga tetap bisa menghibur yah ^^

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
